


Always, Forever.

by lovewillbelovly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breaking the Distance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Ending, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Twitch stream, kiss, meet up, voice call, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillbelovly/pseuds/lovewillbelovly
Summary: George and Dream finally break the distance.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: DreamTeam





	1. You don't just have to wait around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets an unexpected text late in the night from dream, they end up calling and talk about meeting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh okay so this is my first fan-fiction that im going to actually post, if i can figure out how chapters and all work on here (which if its posted obviously i have) but uh yeah, i hope you enjoy :)!

George stared blankly at the ceiling, longing to be engulfed in the warmth of sleep. His phone buzzed, he jumped, heart racing from the sudden change, he looked at the newly lit up screen.

_ imessage: Dream: Hey George, im not expecting you to be awake but, text me when you can! _

George rubbed his eyes and sat up, grabbing his phone. "I am awake actually, whats up?" He sent to Dream. George watched as the little bubbles danced around, telling him Dream was typing.

_ "oh hey, i was looking into plane ticket prices and they are affordable right now, i found a direct flight from brighton to miami" _

George read the message sluggishly,  _ what? does dream seriously want to meet up? now?  _ The little bubbles danced again.

_ "ive been meaning to visit miami for a while now, and i was thinking, why not bring you too?"  _

Georges mouth fell open, he couldnt think straight, or really even think at all. He stayed in the same spot for what felt like forever, starting at what dream had sent.

_ "George?" _

He waved his thumbs above his phones keyboard, not knowing what to say. He slowly moved his index finger from behind his phone to the top of his screen. He hit the call button.

Dream answered quickly "Uh hey"

"Y-you want to meet up?" George questioned

"Well I mean, yeah, un- unless you uh, unless you dont want to I- well I mean" Dream was babbling, repeating every other word and restarting every other sentence. His voice had embarrassed undertones 

" _Dream_ "  George finally groaned, "I  _ want  _ to meet up, but I dont know if I  _ can_" He paused rubbing his eyes again, shifting so his legs hung off the side of his bed "Are you _actually_ serious about this?" He asked, his voice showing confusion.

"I mean... yeah, we've been friends for what, 4 or 5 years? and we've met up  once" Dream paused and let out a soft chuckle "and besides, why cant it just be us?" 

a a a a a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW okay so im surprised and im writing it LMAO, im trying to use dialogue that i would imagine dream or george saying, this fanfics titles all come from ''Always Forever' by Cults :), also i would like to point out that in this george has an iphone, i know he doesnt irl but this is fictional so, yeah <3 much love <33


	2. We could stay alone together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had a strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the text thats in the dashes ( these - ) are like flashback thoughts, if that makes sense, also it's tuesday in this chapter, that's important, enjoy :)!!

"Just us?" George repeated, Dream could  _ hear _ the smile George was trying to hide.

"Yeah..." Dream and George sat in silence together, feeling each others energy through the phone, their hearts full of love, both feeling like they were about to burst. Dream smiled, "That would be nice, wouldn't it Georgie? You and me, alone." Dream paused, "Together".

A shiver ran down Georges spine, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, and out. "Y-yeah" he said in a stuttered breath, opening his eyes "Dream, I- uh, can you... can you send me the link? The link for the uh, the tickets?" George managed to get out

Dream chuckled "Are you nervous george?" 

"What? Im not nervous, why would I be nervous?" Georges voice was shaky,  _ George was nervous,  ** very  ** nervous . _

Dream smiled "Yeah, ill send you the link"and he hung up.

George took his phone away from his face and looked at the black screen. It flashed on as he received a message from Dream, He closed his eyes in shock, from the expected, yet unexpected flash of light, he opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light.

_ Imessage: Dream: here  _

_Imessage: Dream: https://www..com_

George didn't open the messages, he just set his phone down and fell asleep, smiling, thinking about Dream.

* * *

George woke up, but, next to... 

"Dream?" Georges eyes widened, "No, h-how? I was just, just home? This cant be real" George was right, it  _ wasn't real _ , but George didn't know that, it felt real,  _ so so real. _

"You're finally awake!" Dream had a glass of... something in his hand, he drank it all, one big chug. It was shaped like a minecraft glass bottle? thats when george realized, Dream, he wasn't  _ Dream  _ Dream. 

"You're- you're yellow? All of you, you're all yellow!" George backed away from Dream 

"Green, actually" Dream said with a chuckle. But... he had no mouth? How was he-

George jolted awake, he sat straight up and rubbed his eyes frantically.  _ what the hell? What was that? Was I in... in minecraft?  _ He reached over and grabbed his phone

_ 10:17 _

_ imessage: Dream: here _

_ imessage: Dream: https://www..com _

_ imessage: Dream: Sapnap is going live... _

George tossed his phone to the side of his bed and got up to use the bathroom. He stood infront of his mirror with his arms stretched out, hands resting on the edge of the counter. he turned on the cold water and cupped some in his hands, tossed it on his face, and pushed the water away from his eyes. He grabbed a hand towel and blotted the water off of the rest of his face, and walked back to his room. George grabbed a fresh sweater from his dresser, and tugged off his sweatshirt, his skin was cold, he quickly pulled the sweater over his head, warming back up again. His phone buzzed.

_ imessage: Dream: here _

_ imessage: Dream: https://www..com _

_ imessage: Dream: Sapnap is going live... _

_ imessage: Dream: George, you awake yet? _

George grabbed his phone, and unlocked it, it opened to all of Dreams messages "Yeah im up, i'll join Sap's live, just call me on discord before, i'll be online." George pressed the send button, then scrolled up to the ticket link. He started at it for a bit before clicking on it, scrolled down, and pressed the "purchase" button at the bottom. The flight was set for the upcoming Friday. _F_ _our days, well counting today. _ "I have news" he sent adding on to his previous message.

"Get on discord, Sap and me are in a call, tell me there"

George got on his computer and loaded discord. He had a few new messages, but none from Dream, so he discarded them in his mind and joined the call. "Hey guys"

"GEORGE!"

"GEORGE!"

Dream and Sapnap yelled in sync, followed by both of them laughing. 

George smiled at the very welcoming greeting, clicking over to minecraft, and loading into the server Sapnap made for the stream.

"So the news?" Dream asked, calming down from the heavy laughter. 

"Oh right, that" George sat up in his computer chair, "I uh, I bought the ticket, the one to Maimi, It leaves Friday" he let out with a slight chuckle.

Sapnap was practically screaming his lungs out "MAIMI??? FRIDAY??? WHEN DID YOU TWO COME UP WITH THIS?? HOW??" Sapnap's mouth hung open, he couldn't find anymore words to spew out at the two.

"Yes, Sapnap", Dream laughed 

"Wow- I-, Can i come? Can I tell the stream? Can I tell anyone?"

"Sap-" George hesitated 

- _ You and me, alone. Together. _ -

"Me and Dream, we were planning to be uh" George grabbed the back of his neck "alone? Just us two"

Sapnap didn't respond, at least not with words, George and Dream could hear the sigh Sapnap let out, neither could tell what it meant.

Dream cut in "And if you could, please keep it between us three, we want to keep it a secret, or uh, at least until were together" 

George was stunned  _ together?  _ "He means together in person, not uh, not together as in- in uh, dating" George felt like his heart was going to pop

- _together_ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWWWW AHHHHAH omg okay so im super excited to add sapnap, the next chapter will mainly be subtle flirting while sapnap is live, im super excited about this all :) much love <33


	3. You've got me in your pocket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George subtlety flirt through out Sapnaps live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter might turn out to be my favorite, idk im excited to write it, its pretty wholesome:) enjoy!!

"George, I think Sapnap knew that" Dream thought Georges behaviour was hilarious, and it showed through a well known wheeze, Sapnap bursted out laughing with Dream. George was embarrassed and hid his face.

"Guys lets just start the stream" His words were very muffled, he shifted his hands to his cheeks and under his jaw, propping his head up. Dream and Sapnap calmed down, both wiping tears away from their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, let me tweet about it first" Sapnap sent out a tweet and started up his live. The three boys made small talk amongst themselves, waiting for people to join, soon enough, viewers started pouring in. 

"Hey guys!" Sapnap greeted, "Im with Dream and George," He paused, letting the two say hi to his stream, "We're going to be doing a team speedrun, nothing special just wanting to have some fun"

Time passed by as the three gathered materials, died, gathered more materials, fought mobs, and interacted with chat. 

"A LAVA POOL!" Sapnap yelled, running and shifting on the edge, looking from the pool to Dream and George.

"Nice, someone give me a bucket" Dream said standing pixels away from certain death. George dropped a bucket and Dream chuckled, "haha, George guess what you are"

"What-"

_ Dream has made the achievement [Hot Stuff]  _

The chat went wild, everyone spamming with a mixture of "aw"s, "WHAT"s, and "LMAO"s, George let out a flustered scoff, "Whatever just make the portal"

Dream and Sapnap burst out laughing as Dream made a speedy portal, all three characters hopped in, watching their screens swirl around. 

"WHAT ITS RIGHT THERE" Dream yelled, still laughing. "THATS POG" Sapnap yelled after "Lets GOOO" George screamed, all three ran into the fortress, axes in hand. 

A few minutes of fighting blazes later, they had 9 blaze rods. Dream went up to George and starting hitting his character, laughing as George screamed for him to stop.

"DREAM IM LOW STOP IM GOING TO DIE" George turned around and hit dream with the food in his hand, not realizing it wasn't a sword "Oh what am I doing??" George let out a laugh "Im hitting you with my meat!" George let out another contagious laugh

Sapnap chuckled in surprise, "Georgeee, why are you hitting Dream with your meat?" Dream realized what George had said, and let out a "WHATTT" before bursting out laughing with Sapnap

George let out a few embarrassed huffs, "Thats not what I meant guys, c'mon" George ran off to the portal, with the blaze rods, "lets just go" 

More time passed as the boys gathered 13 enderpearls, crafting them with the blaze powder to make eyes of ender. Sapnap led the others , throwing an eye of ender, sprinting in that direction for a while, then tossing another. Until of course, the eye went down, the boys jumped around celebrating before digging down into the stronghold. 

_ Dream made the achievement [Eye Spy] _

_ Sapnap made the achievement [Eye Spy] _

_ Georgenotfound made the achievement [Eye Spy] _

Sapnap put all of the eyes into the portal frame, and smiled as the portal lit up the room. They all jumped in, bows in hand, arrows flying once they reached the island, explosions happening left and right. The dragon came down to the centre and the boys fought threw each other to get hits in on the dragon. Eventually the dragon was a one shot, who was going to get it?

_ Dream has made the achievement [Free the End] _

" YESSSS !!!!" Dream shouted, making his character jump around, Sapnap ran up to him "KISS ME!!" Dream laughed, but obliged, making his character kiss Sapnaps, they separated and Dream looked at George, pressing shift.

"GEORGE KISS ME" Dream released the shift button and sprinted towards Georges character.

"What nO" George punched Dreams character away.

"Oh c'mon,  _please_? "

You could hear George blush.

"Ugh, fine" George made his character sneak, Dreams character jumped in front of him, Dream hit shift and and walked forward, making it appear they were kissing.

Everyone went wild.

"GEORGE KISSED ME!!  YESSSS!! " cheered Dream, "WOOOOO" Sapnap yelled, hyping up the situation. Chat was flooded with questions, assumptions, and raw reactions. Everyone was laughing, "What a great way to end the stream" Sapnap said through joyful tears, The three said goodbye, and the stream ended.

The boys calmed down from such heavy laughter and made small chit-chat.

"So you guys are meeting up in  _ three _ days, thats crazy" Sapnap might've been smiling wider than Dream.

"Yup, my flight leaves at like 5 in the morning, so ill be there around 8am your time"

"How long are you staying?" Sapnap was hoping it was forever, he would love to meet up with his bestfriends.

"Im not sure, probably about-" Georges phone rang "Oh uh hold on its my mum" He picked up. "Hello?... oh right... uhm yeah... give me like 10 minutes...see you then... love you too, bye" George set the phone down, "I forgot that me and my parents have dinner plans for tonight, talk to you guys later" George left the call before either of the could say bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay, so next chapter im going to either start it with george getting home or dreaming/wakeing up, and i don't really know how notifications work for this, so if you're subscribed and you're getting tons of emails about me updating this story, im sorry, i keep re-reading it and making minor changes, also my mom walked in on me writing this <3, anyways, much love <333


	4. Just come here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has another strange dream, but he has to pack for his meeting with Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've realized the shear amount of spelling errors so I turned on auto correct and all that jazz, (never mind, it doesn't help LMAO), enjoy :)!!

George struggles to get his keys out of his pocket, his stomach full of food,  _ mum really likes to fill me up, I feel like I'm going to explode _ _._ He finally got his door open, walking slowly towards his bedroom. He unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his jeans, pulling off the pants shortly after. George shimmied off his jacket and pulled off his nice top, he threw his clothes into his bin. He walked over to his dresser, skin cold, and filed through his sweaters and sweat pants, picking out an unmatched pair,  _ good enough _ . George pulled the new clothes on and rolled into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

George rubbed his eyes and sat up, he rolled over, he let out a loud scream "DREAM?". George was horrified, the same bright yellow, faceless character stood in front of him 

"GEORGE!" Dreams tone was gleeful, it made George happy, but  _why_?

"How am I here again, what is this place?" George calmed down, his nerves still ready to go haywire 

Dream laughed, "What do you mean George?" His voice showed confusion. Dream let out a huff, he was about to start another sentence, "We-"

George opened his eyes, his mind blank. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone 

_ 3:47 _

_ imessage: Dream: hey what happened? _

_ imessage: Dream: text me when you w... _

_ imessage: Dream: George? are you o... _

Georges mouth dropped  _ 3:47?? how did i sleep that long?? _ He immediately responded to Dream. "Im awake, and im okay, i just slept in. Everything okay on your end?" Dream read the message instantly, and called George.

George answered "Uh hey Dream"

"George are you okay? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah im feeling alright, just slept in, dinner was very filling, I almost passed out standing up"

"Oh, okay." Dream paused, his nerves calming " _ two dayyss _ "

"Yeah I know I know, Im going to take these next few days just relaxing, I might code a new plug-in" George looked down at his criss-crossed legs "I just want to prepare"

Dream took a minute to respond "Prepare?" He rubbed his forehead, "Prepare for what George?"

"To see you"

"Why would you need to prepare for that"

"Because im beyond excited to see you, Dream. I want to prepare, mentally, yaknow?"

Dream chuckled, "Yeah, ill do the same, text me before your flight" 

"Will do" 

The call ended, leaving George alone, to "prepare". He got up and started picking out nice outfits for Dream to see, he packed a lot, maybe  _too much_.  George gathered a few games and snapped some pictures of things to show Dream. He was wondering around his house, packing and preparing for hours. He looked out his window, seeing the sunset,  _ how long have i been doing this for? _ He took out his phone and ordered some food. It arrived just after sundown, the perfect time to have a fulfilling dinner. George sat down at his dining table, food in front, he ate quickly before picking up his trash and tossing it in the bin. George grabbed his sleep wear and tugged off his shirt, skin cold,  _ so cold _ . A shiver went through Georges body, he jumped a little, tugging the sleep wear on.

* * *

(friday, 3:00am)

* * *

George was static, his hands were sweaty and shaky as he zipped up his luggage and plug in his phone to charge, he hadn't slept in hours, he planned on sleeping on the plane ride, it made the most sense, after all it was a 7 hour flight. George waited till his cell had 100% to leave the house, which hadn't taken long. He shoved his charger in his backpackand stuffed his phone in his pocket, George practically ran out the door, and into his car. Off he went, to the airport, almost speeding, he was lucky he didn't get a ticket. George arrived at the hospital and looked down at his phone 

_ 4:27 _

George went to message Dream, "Hey my flight takes off soon, ill text once i've landed" after the message was sent, George turned on airplane mode. He went to a food stand in the airport, grabbing some breakfast before the long flight. After he had finished up his breakfast bagel his flight was called to board. George got on and found his seat, grabbing out his neck pillow, and placing it in the perfect spot. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds. 

George woke up, neck sore. He pulled out his phone and checked the time

_ 11:48 _

"I really slept the whole time?" George mumbled to himself, he pulled up a game on his phone and played it for the rest of the flight. 

"Attention passengers, please do not unbuckle your seatbelts until the plane has come to a complete stop" 

George turned airplane mode off and shot a quick text to Dream, "Landed." and clicked the off button on his phone and shoved it in his pocket. Luggage in hand, backpack on back, George walked out into the main area of the airport, scanning area,

_ Dream _

Standing across the open area there he was. Tall. Dirty blonde hair. Piercing green eyes. A slight smile. George walked up to Dream but stopped a foot or two in front of him. "Dream..." Georges eyes glossed over with tears, he couldn't move, frozen, but not with fear. With lust, want,  _need_.

"C'mere George" Dreams arms outstretched, smile bright.

George dropped all of his things, practically falling into Dreams arms, tears spilling from his eyes, his arms trapped between his body and Dreams, He could feel the warmth of Dreams arms wrapped around him tight.

_ so very tight. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH IVE BEEN WAITING TO WRIGHT THIS PART FOR SO LONGGG omg :( <333 so happy rn, this is supposed to be the last chapter ***but*** im writing one more, short but sweet chapter :) im so super excited!!!


	5. Hard to say things could be better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, there was another ending, but i cringe every time i think about it so i deleted it, if you liked that one, sorry not sorry, also i wanna know if you can notice the writing change half way through, but anyways, enjoy :)!

"someone really missed me huh?" Dream chuckled, lightening his hold on George.

Georges eyes widened, he stretched out his arms, pushing Dream back, "Yeah yeah" he snapped back, cheeks flushed red from the tallers comment.

Dream stumbled, adjusting to the sudden change in stance, watching George struggle to pick up his things "You need help?" a slight smile forming.

George didn't respond, just shook his head as he finally got his things, "Where to?" big grin spread across his face.

"This-a-way!" 

"George followed behind as Dream slithered through the crowd of people. As he stepped outside he spotted the uber that Dream had called over, "Cant drive me yourself?" he poked fun.

"You're too distracting, i'd crash" Dream waved his arm signaling George to get in.

George scoffed and scooted into the car, leaving his bags for Dream to put in the trunk.

Bags in the trunk, Dream got into the uber, and off they went, making small talk and sharing stories. they arrived at the hotel, Georges bags in hand, Dream opened the door "Tadaaa"

George looked around the room with a smile on his face "Its big", George walked into a side room, a bed room, "uh... Dream?"

"Whats up"

"Theres only one bed?"

"Oh uh, yeah I know, I can sleep on the couch if you want I just thou-"

"Its okay, its big enough for us, it was just uh.. unexpected" George put his bags away, "Wanna grab lunch?"

Dream smiled "Yeah! I have a few places I think you'll like!" he grabbed the room keys and led George out, calling an uber.

* * *

"Stake n Steak?" reading off the illuminated sign "Seriously?" confusion laced Georges voice, he's never hear of a Steak n Shake.

"Yes George, the food is amazing I promise" Dream was tugging on the loose sweater on georges small frame, forcing the boy to stumble forward to the restaurant. "You'll love it"

The boys stood by the counter waiting to be greeted "Welcome to Steak n Shake, Table for two?" 

"Yes please"

"And what name should i put for ya?"

"Clay"

"Alrighty, Ill have a table ready for you in a moment, feel free to sit while you wait" The nice lady walked off and the boys took seats, sitting in a nice silence for a moment, just until the lady cane back. "Follow me" the two listened and trailed behind the girl whole she showed them to their table, "Here we are!" She set the menu's on the table in a messy stack and walked off. The two sat down, each grabbing a menu and scanning for what they wanted.

Lots of chatter was shared whilst waiting for their server, mostly coming up with new plugin ideas for the two to work on. Some chit-chat latter and the two had ordered waters as their beverage, slurping down during continued chatter. 

"Hi i'm Jackie, i'll be your server today, what can i get you started off with?"

Dream looked at the menu "Ill take the uh... 'Royale Steakburger 'n Fries' please"

Jackies pen scribbled the order down "and for you?" her attention turning to George

"Oh uh.. can I have the 'Bacon 'n Cheese Steakburger 'n Fries' please?"

"Yes you may, is that all for tonight?"

The two shared a glance "Yup that'll be all" dream replied scooping the menus up and handing them to her.

She let out a small "Thank you" and tucked them under her arm, and with one last scribble on her pad, she was off.

The boys got back to their chatter, exchanging small flirts like always, enjoying the other's company, after they were best friends. Both smiling like idiots when the food arrived. They got their plates and continued their conversation, Dream stealing the occasional french-fry with that oh-so classic grin, getting an even more classic "Dream- stOP" out of George. Eventually dessert time arrived.

"Excuse me" Dream waving his hand to get Jackies attention 

"What can I do for you?" 

"Can we get shakes?"

"Yes of course! What kind would you like?" a pen and pad grabbed out of the apron pocket 

"Ill have a cookie dough shake, andd" he glanced at George "my friend here with have a mint chocolate chip" with a grin and a wink, dream shifted his attention from George to Jackie, grin morphed into a genuine smile.

"and will that be for here or for to-go?"

"to-go please"

Jackie walked off,

Dream called an uber,

The two got their shakes,

Paid,

and left.

Back home, Their stomachs full and aching, stumbled through the door. "We were there for ages, its already almost dinner time" George exclaimed, checking the clock.

"I know right, crazy. Wanna watch a movie?" Dream walked over to the couch and waved the remote around a little.

"Yeah, sure. Any in mind?"

"Truth or Dare? I heard its pretty good, its a horror." Dream had a smirk.

"Yeah sure, sounds good"

"You sure you wont g-" 

" _ Dream _ " George warned, glaring in the youngers direction. "Im going to get changed, pull it up" George left to the bathroom, pyjamas in hand. He tugged off the sweater he was wearing and set it on the counter, skin... skin warm...  _ a comforting warmth from his bestfriend _ , He pulled on the new top and slipped off his jeans, replacing them with, more comfortable, sweat pants. Once George had gone back to the TV area Dream had gotten the movie pulled up, popped some popcorn, and even grabbed a few extra blankets for the two to use.

"Ya ready?"

"Yepp" Dream pressed play and the movie started. Dream didn't find the movie scary, more disturbing at the amount of gore on the screen, George on the other hand, George was cowering in the sheets Dream had provided, pulling them up to his ears, almost covering his eyes, squinting when any loud noise occurred, face turning red whenever Dream would poke fun at he scared bundle on the other side of the couch, replying with shaky 'shut up's. But eventually the movie was over, and the two got up to stretch, both ready to got to bed.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Dream asked one final time

"No, Dream, its okay, we can share the bed" A slight smile crept onto Georges face,  _idiot_.

The two crawled into bed, backs facing each other. George could hear Dream shift behind him and glanced over his shoulder, a dumb, stupid smile looking back at him, he rolled over to face the blonde and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, being engulfed in the beautiful presence of his dearest best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. this, THIS, is my favorite chapter, i love the friendship the two have and idk this captured that pretty well if i do say so myself, i have other DNF story ideas, and some other fandom/OC works that i wanna do, we'll see we'll see :) also, THE EVEN WORD COUNT OMG, much love <333


End file.
